Strange Bedfellows
by Mana Tatsumiya
Summary: An unlikely alliance is forged in the days before the Hunger Games, resulting in events no one could have predicted. Katniss/Glimmer femslash.


Strange Bedfellows

By Mana Tatsumiya

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Katniss, Glimmer and the gang belong to Suzanne Collins. I'm not making any money off of them.

Rating: K+/T for language, sexual situations, violence

A/N: Hello! First and foremost I must admit that I was inspired by what is probably one of the cutest fics I've read in this fandom, 'The Most Unlikely Alliance Ever' by 'I Took the One Less Traveled'. The basic premise is the same—Glimmer and Katniss enter into an alliance before the games begin—but to warn everyone now, this will be shameless Glimmer/Katniss full-on femslash all the way. Another warning-people will die, obviously. Alliances will be different in this one—and so will outcomes. It wouldn't be any fun if Glimmer died to tracker-jackers again, now would it? Oh, Katniss might be OOC. If you like the beginning, please feel free to drop a review . Heck, if you hated it drop me a review too. On with the show, my friends!

I hadn't been so nervous in a long time. It was like a lead weight settling in my gut. Peeta was as close as ever, my annoying, supportive shadow as we moved from station to station. My face was still, my breathing calm as we both listened intently to what the instructor was telling us about firestarting, but beneath my calm exterior my thoughts whirled. Peeta coughed suddenly, and my eyes widened in surprise when he nodded slightly to another station, where the blonde, beautiful tribute from district one was staring at me with narrowed, intrigued emerald eyes, wavy golden hair parted to either side of her face. I met her gaze steadily, and she smirked at me before nodding her head and taking her gaze back to what she was doing. I tried to conceal my surprise, but Peeta's urgent whisper caused me to almost roll my eyes.

"What was that about, Katniss?" He asked curiously.

"Dunno. Maybe she was looking for tips on how to build a fire." I muttered, brushing a few strands of dark hair out of my eyes.

Peeta chuckled slightly. I hadn't planned on being funny, but if it got him to be quiet I was all for it. He was a nice guy, but if it came down to him or me I was going to get home to Prim no matter what I had to do. Nodding, he returned to his part of the station, and as I finished up I nudged him.

"Hey, you ready?" I murmured. I was trying to stay as relatively quiet as possible. Drawing attention to myself, at least the attention of the Careers, wasn't in my plans. He nodded, brushing himself off as we both slowly moved to the next station, which involved tying knots. I already knew how to tie a decent knot, but what the woman at the station was showing us was something not even I knew. We were so focused on what we were doing, the gentle throat clearing coming from behind us didn't even register for a second. My head jerked up in the next few, though, as I noticed that the room had become weirdly silent. I glanced behind me to see something that surprised me beyond anything that had happened to me so far. It was the girl from One. Glimmer. And she was directly behind me staring at me with a strangely expectant look on her face.

"Hey Twelve," her beaming smile surprised me. My first thought was that it was a trick. My face twisted up into a scowl. I didn't need to look at Peeta to know that he must have a similar look on his face.

"Can I help you, One?" I sniped. Glimmer looked taken aback for a moment before her features settled into something like amusement.

"Just coming over to say hi to my fellow tribute. That's not against the rules, as far as I know." She murmured, her brilliant green eyes shining with entertainment.

"Well, you've said hi. So why not head back to your Career friends, then?" I muttered. I felt almost self-conscious in front of her. She was probably one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen before.

Glimmer smiled, wider this time, showing all of her perfect white teeth.

"I will for now. But I'd like to speak to you privately later, if you don't mind. About something that could affect both of us." Surprised, I looked at her for a moment. Why would she want to speak to me privately about anything? She might be trying to knock me off before the games begin.

"At dinner, then?" I asked gruffly. Her smile almost seemed to get brighter in response.

"Sounds wonderful. Oh, and Katniss? Nice job so far." She gave me a jaunty little wave before jogging off to join the boy from her district, Marvel, who was glaring at her with suspicion. My eyes followed her for a long moment before returning to Peeta's shocked face.

"Don't look at me like that. I have no idea what she wants." I muttered, annoyed at all of the sudden attention.

Quiet conversation started again, no doubt about my strange encounter with the girl from One, and what exactly she wanted from someone like me. I had to agree with them.

I guess I would find out.


End file.
